


THE DISORIENTED KING

by Ghost0



Series: The Boys Go To War [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The crossover continues, despite Billy's refusal to work with a Supe - even if it is The Batman! Homelander and Stormfront go up against a magical champion that shows them they aren't as invincible as they believe. More importantly, The Seven is going through roster changes that will have unforeseen consequences.
Series: The Boys Go To War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	THE DISORIENTED KING

The boys instinctively reached for their weapons, but found that they had none. Kimiko still took a few steps forward, ready to attack at the slightest movement. The dark figure standing in front of them had no reaction.

“Your weapons have been taken away and apart.” The stranger said.

“Bully for you.” Butcher practically snarled at him. “I assume this is where you torture us and get us to tell you everything we know about your employer, Vought.”

“The opposite. I saved you from the authorities so that we can work together.” The boys were caught a little off guard, but Kimiko was steady in a ready position. His eyes moved slightly to meet hers. Then, to make it even more surprising, started speaking in an entirely different language to her. Even Kimiko had to stop and take pause, listening to what he is saying.

“Is that…?” Hughie whispered to Frenchie. Assuming he was asking him if he was speaking Kimiko’s language, Frenchie nodded in confirmation. Hughie just turned back around confusingly. Frenchie and MM had less exaggerated looks, but Billy still sneered and glared at the figure. Eventually, the dark figure stopped talking and Kimiko brought her arms and legs back to her body, studying this stranger with a more neutral look on her face. 

“I’m sorry but, who are you?” Hughie asked, getting the direct attention from his seemingly white eyes. “You don’t look like any of them that we have seen or heard.”

“I’m not like them. I came here from a parallel universe.” The dark figure stepped forward, making them take several steps back. But all he did was grab the chair in front of the computers and started typing. 

“Right. Of fucking course you are.” Billy challenged. “Forgive me if I sound a bit skeptical, but how exactly did you pull that off?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. Was there a storm that hit this city last night?” Billy grunted in confirmation. “Well, a similar storm happened on my planet, but it wasn’t one naturally created on Earth.” The bottom three monitors were now showing completely different things. The far left showed two Earths side to side, the middle showed images of the city last night that were shown on the news. And the far right had a bunch of data analysis being displayed, none of which any of them besides the dark man would understand. “It originated from somewhere in space, something that can be best described as a cosmic flare. It must have grabbed onto different people from my planet and pulled them to yours. All though it appears as though we have been scattered across time.”

“Are you saying your time travelers?” Hughie asked, trying to keep up and process.

“No. In order to find the other people that were brought here, I have to wait for time to pass in order to find them. The storm happened last night, but I have been here for several weeks, getting supplies and getting all information I can concerning how your world is different and how it works.”

“If that’s true then you probably already know we are wanted.” MM said, crossing his arms and eyeing the back of the figure’s head. “Every Supe and authority figure wants us captured and/or dead. So what are you waiting for by not turning us in?”

“I’m not relying on just your news. I have been hacking into every database I could that had any connection to your group and the people directly looking for you, especially Vought.” The stranger stood up and turned around. “It didn’t take long for me to see that the heroes of this planet are corrupt. More so than I ever feared might happen to those that I work with back home. They are the most dangerous force on this planet and you are the only ones fighting them. I commend you for your courage, but criticize you for your disorganization and lack of focus and direction.”

“Hold on there!” Frenchie said, pointing a thumb at him and the rest of the group. “We are the ones who exposed Vought for creating Supes. This one right here is directly responsible for that breaking news.” He patted Hughie on the back, who seemed to get a little more confidence and composure.   
“You allowed Vought to create their own narrative, pushing the blame onto one of their deceased employees. Yes, it hasn’t been forgotten and trust has been damaged, but you failed to deliver it in a way that can be truly damaging.” The figure slowly moved his head, meeting every one of them in the eye. “Having said that…I can’t do anything here by myself. Until someone from my planet shows up that has the means of finding a way back, I’m stuck here. But I’m not going to waste time waiting. If you let me work with you, we can take down Vought and The Seven for good.” Most of the boys, even Kimiko, seemed to really consider the offer that was being presented to them. Well, that is, except for their leader.

“I don’t know what kind of balls you have to insert yourself like this. Honestly, I don’t really fucking care.” Butcher took a step towards the stranger. “But we aren’t having any of your shit.” 

“Well, maybe…” Hughie started, but stopped as soon as Butcher turned to meet his gaze. But he didn’t stop with Hughie, he saw that same look in the rest of them. He realized that he was the only one not considering the offer. Flaring his nostrils and tightening his muscles, he walked away.

“Now where are you going?” MM called out.

“Away from you assholes!” Butcher responded, going down the hallway the figure had entered from, looking for an exit. Hughie tried to follow him, but Frenchie grabbed his shoulder.

“He needs to blow some steam.” Frenchie said. 

“But he is coming back, right?” Hughie asked. Frenchie gave no response, so he turned to MM. All he could give was a shrug and slumped shoulders saying he doesn’t know. With nothing else left to say, he turned to meet the dark figure. “All right, so I guess my first question is…what do we call you?”

******

It had been several long hours since the incident at the morning talk show. A crowd of people were gathered around the entrance of Vought. All were there for Homelander, some giving prayers and sending thoughts, others demanding to be given information on where he is. Vought had not given any information out regarding Homelander since making sure he was taken out of the public eye. Several of The Seven were in the meeting room. Stormfront was on her phone, interacting with her followers. Maeve and A Train were turned to look at the TVs, watching the news. Black Noir was off doing his own thing, maybe isn’t even up to date with what had happened. Starlight was leaning on the table, arms crossed and annoyed with a lack of information, and she was aiming it at Ashley.

“What happened? Is he dead?” Annie once again asked Ashley, who was pacing and looking at her phone. 

“He isn’t dead.” A Train snapped at her. “Homelander can’t be killed.”

“He was never knocked out unconscious either.” Annie turned her attention to him. “Today could be a day of a bunch of wonderful firsts.”

“Everybody relax!” Stormfront looked up from her phone. “Even if he is hurt that badly, I’m sure one of these fucking executives has some sort of contingency plan in place. Right?” She extended her arm to Ashley. Still no response. “I promise you that if she is actually with his, she would confirm this for me.” She turned her attention back to her phone.

And just like that, it appeared as though she might have actually been right. The doors opened, causing Ashley to actually turn her attention towards something and stop moving. Homelander walked through, looking as though nothing had happened between this morning and right now. Holding his hands behind his back, he looked across the room. Everyone was now looking up and facing him. 

“See? Told you he’s fine.” Stormfront said, smiling. 

“That I am. Thank you Stormfront for clarifying the obvious.” Sotrmfront’s smile disappeared as Homelander addressed her. Looking at the ground, the leader of The Seven stood in silent thought. But he then pointed a finger at the hero who had spoken and meet her eyes. “You and I are going to the Middle East.”

“Are you serious?” Maeve asked, leaning forward. “Homelander, I don’t know what happened, but I feel like you should…take a minute or something.”

“I…appreciate your concern Maeve. I truly do.” He turned to her, giving the kind of smile he would put on for the cameras. “But I assure you, it’s business as usual. Ashley, a word outside if you don’t mind.” He beckoned with his finger, Ashley following close behind as they stepped outside the room and the doors closed behind them. The rest of the team were left in confusion.

“Well, can’t say I was expecting that.” Stormfront stood up and walked around the table. Annie just looked at her in surprise.

“So, you’re just going to go along with whatever this is?” Annie asked. “Just pretend nothing happened?”

“What do you suggest we do sparky?” She turned to face Annie. “It’s not like he’s going to start using us as his therapist or whatever. We have no reason to see that he can’t do his fucking job.”

“Stormfront’s kind of right.” Annie turned and raised her eyebrows at Maeve. “Look, it’s Homelander. If anyone could take a hit like that and be fine, it is him. And to be fair, he did ask her to go with him on whatever he wants to do. So if anything does go wrong…”

“I’ll be there to save his ass.” Stormfront crossed her arms and stared at Annie, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Before Annie could say anything, the doors opened and Homelander stepped back inside. Ashley remained out in the hallway, looking at the ground and the gears moving in her head. 

“Well, let’s go.” He looked at Stormfront. He then addressed all the others. “Don’t worry about the people outside. They should be dispersed shortly after I leave.” Stormfront walked to follow Homelander out and down the hallway. A few silent minutes passed, with Annie moving to the window and seeing the two of them fly away from the building. Looking down, she saw the people notice, a few of them even starting to walk away with some sort of satisfaction. She imagines that Vought will send some sort of security to break up the rest. She felt the urge to quickly turn her head around, seeing that Ashley had quickly disappeared. The others in the room walked away, themselves satisfied for the moment.

******

Homelander cut the fleeing terrorist in half with his lasers. Walking forward, he approached the base this group was using. Stormfront followed right by his side, mindlessly looking around. “So…what exactly are we doing here?” She had to ask, especially with him not talking at all since they left Vought.

“Protecting our country.” He responded. “Come on, I thought you of everyone there would appreciate coming along.”

“What exactly does that mean?” She asked.

“I mean, fighting bad guys. Taking down those that want to corrupt our good old fashioned American values. But then again, maybe you don’t enjoy it that much when you yourself criticize the very people who have given you a platform and spotlight.” Homelander continued walking but stopped when he sensed that she was no longer walking with him. Exhaling through his nose, he turned around to look at her. She wasn’t exactly mad, just…taken aback.

“What got in your asshole?” She asked. “Your being confrontational. I mean, you kind of always have been that way, but your being more fucking obvious.”

“I’m just rying to figure you out.” Homelander held out his arms to his side. “I’m still the number one member of The Seven, every poll supports that. I built this team from the ground up! And yet you come along and you have the entire internet cheering for you and making me look like a fucking fool!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you needed every single person to love you.” She held her arms at her hips, taking a few steps closer as he brought his hands back to his side. “I didn’t realize a few memes would make you so insecure.” She held up her hands just as he was about to speak. Her eyes turned somewhat more soft, making her seem open. “You have a lot of fans. But you have to realize you can no longer have love from every single person anymore. You need to find your true supporters. Sure, the teenage boy would say that he likes you when someone asks him who his favorites heroes are. But will that boy defend every action you make, no matter how it comes across to others?” This seemed to calm down Homelander a bit. Or at least, make him start thinking. Stormfront walked around Homelander, studying and perhaps even admiring him. “You have millions upon millions of fans. But how many soldiers do you have? I can help you figure that out, help you change your perception to something you feel more open and free with.”

Homelander met her eyes. Normally, even someone were to talk like this to him, he wouldn’t hesitate to cause pain against them. But the way she said it, the way she looked at him…maybe she even has a point. He was so deep in thought, he almost didn’t register that lightning strike down at the ground near them. Lightning that came from a cloudless sky. Turning around, both of them stared in shock. A man stood where the lightning had hit. His costume was mainly black, but there was gold in key places. A white cape was being blown to the side by the wind. On his chest was a lightning bolt, giving off a golden glow. The man himself shared a similar skin tone to the terrorists that the two of them had been killing ever since they landed.

“Well well, looks like we got ourselves an actual super terrorist.” Stormfront gave a grin and glared at the newcomer who had appeared before them. “Quite the theatrical entrance, I’ll admit that.”

“You dare mock the champion of the gods?” His voice boomed, lightning crackling around his body.

“Yea, I’m not exactly caught up on my pagan mythology. So how about we just get right to it?” Just as she finished speaking, the champion sped at an incredibly high speed. Homelander ended up being flown backwards and into the sand. Pushing himself up, he used his vision to see that he had grabbed Stormfront and was now fighting her. He took a step forward, but something in his gut stopped him. The pain in his chest flared up, forcing him to grab at it once again. Lightning…just like the red and gold that had hit him. What the fuck am I doing? MAN UP! 

As he tried to regain himself, the champion threw Stormfront into the sand dune. But just as quickly as she was thrown, she shot right back up and used her own lightning to blast him. Managing to brace it surprisingly well, he started throwing punches. She met him blow for blow, but he got faster and started landing hard blows. Minutes passed, the longest something like this has gone on for Stormfront. Trying to end this fast, she noticed a weak spot and focused all of her powers in hitting it. She blasted him miles away, sand erupting upwards once he hit the ground. Flying over to him, she stood over him. Getting down on one knee, she used on hand to grab onto his neck. Once he opened his eyes, she allowed herself to smile again.

“Not bad. You actually got your dirty hands on me. I think I deserve to let you have some final words. Got any?” She glared down at him. What she didn’t expect was for him to grin up at her just before yelling out one solitary word.

“SHAZAM!”

A huge bolt of lightning came down. Homelander finally got himself moving, flying towards the lightning. Another bolt came down before he managed to arrive. As he floated in the air, the champion held an unconscious Sotrmfront by the cape. He could sense the faint beating of a heart, so he knew she was still alive.

“I never thought a warrior would be as foolish as her.” He let go, dropping her into the sand below. As he did so, Homelander moved, only to have his fist stopped by the man in black himself. Homelander’s eyes burned bright red, lasering him. But it didn’t cut through him. It simply pushed him back and caused him pain. Pointing a finger towards Homelander, the man in black caused small lightning strikes to hit him, forcing the man in the American flag cape down to the ground. When he tried to look up, he was gone. Looking down at Stormfront, he thought about what to do. Maybe just end her right now. It would end her misery and take her out for good.

Yet…that doesn’t seem like the right move. Not at this time. Squatting, he used both hands to hold her. He looked up at the spot the champion had been, his mind going off in fury. He then left the desert.

******

Annie was sitting in her home, debating whether or not to contact Hughie. She had no reason to, but she felt like she should let him know what happened to Homelander. It isn’t much, and she can’t even be completely sure if he was hurt or even how bad it was. Plus, she does kind of miss talking to him. But before she could make a decisions, the door to her home opened. Ashley and several men walked through it. Ashley stayed right by the door, while the four men that entered were spread out a little more.

“What’s going on?” Annie slowly stood up, leaving her phone on the table. Ashley seemed cold yet also very nervous. 

“Earlier today, we removed A Train from The Seven. Homelander thought it was for the best, considering his health. But when we did, he told us about what you have done.” Ashley stared at Annie, the other men reaching behind them to each pull out a handgun. 

“You…you can’t be serious.” Annie scrambled, trying to defuse the situation. “Why would you believe him?”

“There’s no use for lying Annie.” Ashley didn’t call her by her superhero name. And there was something about that that sent a shiver down Annie’s spine. “You will be taken to…to another location. I can’t really speak to what will happen once you get there. Just cooperate and I’m sure that Vought will have some leniency with you.” Ashley turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Several minutes passed, Annie’s eyes going everywhere as she tried to find a way out of this. One of the men started moving towards her, but the shock of this happening made it seem like he was moving far slower than he was. She can try to fight back, but what then? She didn’t know where to go. Maybe Hughie would help her? No, that Butcher would never allow her to stay. Her mind was starting alarms, scared of what exactly would happen. But luckily…another solution made itself known.

From the kitchen rolled out a small metal ball. The men immediately pointed their weapons at it. Once it stopped, smoked filled the air surrounding them, stopping just in front of Annie. She heard someone start throwing punches. Gunshots rang out, forcing Annie to step back and hold her hands up, ready to shine a light. Two of them fell down on the ground. Another was thrown out of the smoke, hitting the table and collapsing on the ground. She saw the head of the fourth peek out of the smoke, also seemingly knocked out. As the smoke started to evaporate, she saw the dark outline of a fifth unknown person.

“Who are you?” Annie demanded to know. She stepped forward, ready to confront him. But she stepped backwards, taken off guard by his face. Or, rather, his complete lack of a face.

“Good question. For now, let’s go with ally.” The words came from the man in the blue trench coat and fedora, despite seemingly having no mouth to use. “Now, what’s the quickest way out of here without being detected?”

******

The door opened and Homelander walked through. He held his arms behind his back and under his cape. He had to walk straight for a bit before turning his head and seeing the man who introduced himself as Lex Luthor. He was once again staring at the screens he had spread out. Several of them were showing the same breaking news story. The man in black from the desert, after leaving him and Stormfront, apparently went to the king of Saudi Arabia and dethroned him. Well, dethrone is a vague term. It would be more fair to say he tore him in half in front of a large crowd of people. 

“Be lucky you survived a fight with Black Adam.” Luthor said, not even turning his head. “I hate to use this term, but his powers come from a source that can be labeled as magic. I’m assuming the same can be said for whatever managed to wound you so drastically.”

“I assumed Stormfront would be in that bed.” Homelander turned to look at the hospital bed that used to hold him. Luthor also turned around to look at the empty bed in the back.

“I gave the men from Vought the treatment necessary, but they were insistent of hosting her themselves. Odd, considering you are clearly their biggest asset.” Homelander pressed his lips together, forcing his mind to not focus on how t Vought was so willing to leave him with a complete stranger but not some new girl. He turned around to address the man directly.

“All right, I believe you. But I don’t really have choice anymore.” Homelander took a few steps forward. “What exactly is your deal?”

“I will give you information on every person from my world that pops up. Even help you strategize and work towards whatever personal goals you may have. In exchange, I need you to get me out from under Stan Edgar’s thumb.”

“Yea, he’s not exactly a cooperative fellow.” Homelander thought about his first real one on one with the head of Vought. “But then what? We become fucking best friends and sing songs by the campfire?”

“For right now, this is the only plan worth focusing on. Once we actually make some progress, we can discuss further how to proceed afterwards.” Luthor extended his hand out. Homelander stared at it for a moment, thinking things over. Then he took Luthor’s hand and shook it. As he pulled it back, he brought his hand up to his chin, rubbing it and looking at the ground in contemplation. 

“Sorry, I have to ask. Edgar has kept you here for…months, or so you tell me. Still not sure how that whole being spread out across time works, don’t really care to have it explained. I just want to know…why does he still keep you around?” Homelander caught the eye of Luthor, trying to read any hidden signs of weakness or half-truths.

“They were too slow, that’s why. By the time they actually found me in their research facility, a mere hour after my sudden apparition, I had used their computer to hack into their network to dig up every secret they don’t want public, even one they don’t even know they have.” Luthor allowed himself to smile as he said that last part. “I proved myself too useful to simply dispatch, giving them the blueprints and designs of several useful devices they can use. So here I am, allowed to live and tinker. But only with old projects and failed experiments. I feel so…wasted. Ignored and underappreciated. I’m sure you have been feeling like that for a while now.”

Homelander frowned at Luthor. He was smart, yes, but he didn’t like how casual and direct he was being with him right now. Arrogant shit. The Supe thought to himself. Luthor kept going on. “Now, you have made a couple of mistakes. Not believing me right away and trying to go up against Adam with no knowledge of how to properly confront him.” But then the bald man held up a finger and pointed at him. “But the first right thing you did was fire A Train.”

“How the Hell do you know about that?” Homelander responded. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t have figured out a way to have eyes outside. I need something to watch that could potentially hold my interest. Now, I have a way for us to use his firing to really advance both of our goals. Granted, I’m assuming what your personal is concerning The Seven and Vought, but I am have every reason to be right in my assumption.”

Homelander crossed his arms and listened to Luthor’s plan. The beginning of a war that will have disastrous consequences. 

******

Twilight has begun in New York. A Train was mindlessly walking along the street, sweating and frustrated. The Compound V was supposed to give him a boost of energy for tonight, not risk a heart attack like this. Taking a turn down an alley, he eventually stopped and pressed his hand against the wall, leaning over to try and catch his breath. The only thing that’s making this bearable is the thought that Vought is doing something far worse to Annie right now. But even that seems like a hollow victory when forced to deal with this pain in his chest.

“How pathetic.” A voice echoed. A Train looked up, seeing no one there with him. “I feel like I should put you out of your misery.”

“Who the fuck is there?” A Train forced himself to stand straight, turning his head around. “You want to go? Then come out and face me bitch!” He challenged the unseen speaker. Just as he turned towards the way he came in, he got hit. But it wasn’t a single punch. It was a dozen of them, somehow all hitting him at the exact same time. He flew back several feet, crashing into trash cans. He groaned, trying to make himself sit up. He felt the presence of another figure standing over him.

“Are you really going to sulk like an abused puppy? Cry over being kicked out of a team that you deserve to be on?”

“Look, I don’t know who you are- “

Two hands grabbed him by the top of his outfit and pulled him up. He wasn’t pulled all the way, his eyes level with the chest of the person who performed the impossible punches. His shirt, or whatever it was, was mainly yellow. But in the center was a black circle with a red lightning bolt on top of it. Forcing his eyes upward, he saw the eyes and a grin of someone who just hard one of the best, cruelest jokes anyone could imagine. Something glowed in his eyes, something moved and energized him. Something that A Train has never seen but knows he desperately needs. Recognizing the feeling he must be having, the man who held him smiled even wider. “Of course you don’t know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m the man who will help you get what you rightfully deserve.”


End file.
